


Enough to Make You Scream

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blue Balls, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Graduation, Semi-Public Sex, Underwear, Vibrating Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Before a hot and heavy weekend away with the girl of his dreams Soul just has to make it through the graduation ceremony, good thing he's got his own way of paying attention to Maka's speech.





	Enough to Make You Scream

**Author's Note:**

> So we decided to het it up a bit for a change and Pandora asked for some hot and steamy Soma smut, hope you all enjoy it. :D

Graduation ceremonies are boring. Like insanely, ball-achingly boring and Soul had never realised just how boring until now. Sitting surrounded by other students, but nowhere hear any of his friends because of the stupid alphabetizing of surnames, in a suit that feels like it's too tight even though it fit perfectly when he put it on this morning he hasn't been paying attention to a word Sid or any of the other speakers have been saying at the front. In short this sucks!

He looks over at the back of Maka's head only a few rows in front of him. As if she knows he's looking at her she turns round and smiles at him. His heart skips and he smiles back, feeling a blush sprinkling his cheeks. She is literally the only reason he's here. If she wasn't giving the valedictorian speech (and if she hadn't pressed the remote for the vibrating underwear she's wearing for their dirty weekend away into his hand) then he would have suggested that they skip the ceremony and just go straight to the log cabin they have rented until Monday morning. As it is he's here, the remote in his pocket, praying that Sid is nearly finished.

Everyone's had a long, boring speech – Lord Death, Spirit, Sid. If Soul has to listen to one more boring old dude drone on he's going to cry. He's on the verge of tears when Sid finally vacates the stage and Maka takes his place. _Thank fuck!_ Soul thinks as she starts talking. Just her to get though, then presenting certificates, then banquet and then hot sex till Monday. The check list down to their boning spree is getting shorter and shorter but he's still bored. As much as he loves Maka this is still an astonishingly dull speech and his mind is wandering.

He's thinking about that lilting voice of hers gasping and moaning in his ear as he fucks her. The way her legs tremble around his ears as he eats her out, at the idea of her hands tied to the headboard of the bed with his tie as he drives her closer and closer to the edge with the vibrating underwear. She'll look so good: moaning and writhing, unable to do anything as he turns the remote higher and higher until...

A devious idea springs to mind and his hand slips into his pocket to run his finger over the side of the remote. She'll kill him, he'll be so dead but it will be so fucking worth it! Just to give her a taste of what's to come later even if it will cost him his life later on.

Feeling around with his thumb he finds the on switch and turns the vibrations on to the lowest setting, his eyes fixed on Maka's face. She pauses for a second and her eyes widen the tiniest bit. No one else would notice, no one else is paying enough attention to her every move. Her eyes flicker over to him, something deadly gleaming there, and he flashes her a smirk. Her eyes narrow for a split second – a look he knows all too well when he's being a shit lord – before she goes back to her speech as if nothing were wrong.

_Oh... so she wants to play it that way does she? Well I can work with this._

He leaves the vibrations on for a moment before turning them off again, smirk etched onto his face. Without warning he turns them on again, slightly higher this time. He bets she's regretting wearing the vibrating underwear now, she's probably regretting giving him the remote even more as he teases her by turning the vibrations down to the lowest setting again. He watches as she quickly runs her teeth over her bottom lip, the only sign that she's affected.

As he turns the vibrations up again he watches as her fingers grip the side of the podium in front of her. To anyone else it would just look as if she's really into her speech... if anyone is looking that closely (which he doubts anyone else is). All around him are bored looking students, most of them already thinking about what kind of food they're going to be serving at the banquet. This gives Soul the opportunity to turn the vibrations up again, pushing them to another higher level and teasing her more.

He can see the flush in her cheeks, the only thing that really betrays her. Anyone else can make an excuse for it but Soul knows the truth and that makes his cock twitch in his trousers. If he could push her into an orgasm that would be fucking fantastic, just seeing her fall apart while she's desperately trying to stay so prim and proper would be amazing.

After bringing the vibrations down once again he flicks them back up to the highest setting. He smirks to himself. He wishes there wasn't the plinth in the way otherwise he'd be able to see her knees quaking as she tries to keep everyone else from knowing that she's on the verge of cumming right in front of all on them.

He keeps the vibrations there, right on the highest setting, until she finishes her speech. Blazing green eyes flash in his direction and he clicks the vibrations off, stopping them completely as she leaves the stage. When she gets closer to him she flashes him a glare that would make lesser men tremble. He just smirks at her again. He would play the picture of innocence but it's more fun to just own it. She knows that he knew exactly what he was doing and he's not even remotely sorry about it.

She sits down and proceeds to ignore him for the rest of the ceremony. It amuses him greatly, she only ignoring him because he got to her – he got under her skin and she's going to be wound incredibly tightly by the time they're finally alone.

_This is going to be perfect._

 

“Dude have you ever seen so much shrimp in your entire life?” Black*Star asks, gazing longingly at the fish section of the huge buffet table.

“Yeah it's pretty spectacular,” Soul replies, his mind as far from shrimp as it could possibly be.

He expected Maka to come and find him as soon as they were all free to go but she got whisked away by her father. Now he's just waiting, anticipation settling in his stomach, wondering how it is she plans to get him back. He hopes it's going to involve sneaking off to an empty room to fuck but it could easily be for her to shout at him.

“Hey dude, you okay?” Black*Star asks, snapping his attention back to the real world.

“What?”

“You seem distracted.”

Soul shakes his head. “Sorry, just thinking.”

“About Maka?”

“Yeah,” Soul replies, cheeks turning pink.

Black*Star laughs and slaps him on the back. “Dude you're so whipped.”

Soul opens his mouth to protest but he feels a hand on his arm and turns to see Maka standing beside him. She smiles sweetly at Black*Star as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. The tight grip on Soul's arm, however, speaks volumes.

“Black*Star can I borrow Soul for a moment please?” she says sweetly.

Black*Star shrugs. “Sure,” he says. “I'mma start on this shrimp.”

“Thank you.” Maka smiles and leads Soul away, heading towards the door of the banquet hall.

“Good chat with your dad?” he asks, needing to say something in order to break the silence.

“It was fine,” she says.

“That's good then.”

“Just so you know,” she adds still smiling that same sweet smile that he can see right through, “I'm going to make you pay dearly for that stunt you pulled.”

His free hand slips into his pocket where he still has the remote and switches it on to the highest setting. “Oh really?” he asks flashing her a shit eating grin. He feels her grip tighten through his jacket and he knows he's got her.

A soft groan escapes from parted lips as she clings to him. “D... don't think you're getting off the hook that easily,” she says. “Just because you've still got that remote doesn't mean I'm going to forget what you did.”

“I thought it made your speech much more entertaining,” he says.

“You're such a dick,” she snarls.

He chuckles and leans close to her ear. “Then why don't you do something about it.”

She growls and turns to glare at him. He fixes her with another shit eating grin and stops. She looks gorgeous – her cheeks are pink (from either arousal or anger he's not sure) and there is a blazing fire in her eyes that will rage right through him if he lets it. He holds up the remote so that it's close to her face and turns it off.

“You absolute shit,” she hisses.

He leans close to her face and presses a kiss to her cheek. “But you love me.”

She leans forward so that they're nose to nose, reaches around him and opens the door behind him. She grabs his tie and yanks him inside, slamming him against the door before kissing him passionately. Soul is swept away by her lips and his hands instantly find purchase on her backside, fingers sinking into the firm flesh.

She pulls away from his lips, eyes still alight with a furious passion. “You got me all worked up, now do something about it,” she orders.

“Maka Albarn we're still at school,” Soul says pretending to be scandalised as he looks round at the desks all laid out for tomorrows class.

She saunters over to the desk at the front, which clearly belongs to the teacher, and hops onto the edge of it, pulling her dress up to expose her thighs. “Like I give a shit Evans, now get over here and finish what you started,” she says.

With a wicked grin on his lips Soul pushes himself off the door and goes over to the desk. He sinks to his knees in front of her, like he's kneeling before a queen, and places his hands on her thighs. “But what about if anyone walks in?” he asks.

She grabs a handful on his hair and shoves his face further between her legs. “Just shut up and get on with it.”

“Gladly.”

Soul runs his fingers up the inside of her thighs, looking up into her face as she lets out a soft gasp. Maka always looks so beautiful when she's in the throws of passion and the added thrill that they might get caught only makes his dick harder. He runs his fingers higher, teasing the hem of the underwear before snapping it against her skin.

“Fuck,” she gasps softly, “Soul...”

“Yes beautiful?”

“Get the fuck on with it!”

He slips a hand into his pocket and turns on a light vibration, making her moan. He runs a finger up and down her clothed cunt, pushing the vibrator into her clit. A loud moan leaves her lips and she bucks up into his hand.

“How would you like me to get on with it?” Soul asks, smirking up at her. “I could get you off with this,” he holds up the remote, “I could get you off with my fingers or...” His tongue snakes out to run up the inside of her thigh right near the edge of her underwear.

“Oh god, fucking eat me,” she groans, her fingers tightening in his hair.

“You'll have to be quiet then,” he chuckles as he tugs on the hem of her underwear.

She pushes herself off the desk enough so that he can pull the underwear down and off, slipping them into his pocket. He runs a finger up and down her cunt again, relishing how wet she is now that he doesn't have the barrier of clothes. A groan sounds in the back of his throat and he takes a moment to appreciate just how beautiful she is before he leans forward and runs his tongue over her, to tease and taste.

“Soul...” she gasps breathily and the sound goes straight to his dick.

His tongue flicks up to her clit and another breathy moan escapes her lips. He knows just how to make her tremble so he pushes her legs apart, as wide as they will go. As his tongue continues to focus on her clit, he can feel her thighs shaking beneath his hands in desperation to close them. She grips his hair so that he can feel the dull throbbing in his scalp and he moans. The vibrations travel through her and she whimpers, thrusting up into his mouth.

“Oh fuck Soul!” she cries and he can tell that she's getting close. The way that she's desperately trying to close her legs but his grip keeping them open is unrelenting and too strong is so fucking hot! Soft groans and whimpers are falling hard and fast from her lips and Soul knows that she's right at the edge.

His tongue continues its assault, hitting just the right spot, until her orgasm hits her like a truck. With one hand she pushes his face closer to her cunt while the other slaps over her mouth to muffle the moan that tears from her. Soul keeps up his attack on her overly sensitive body, pushing her to another swift orgasm before she finally stops trembling.

“Holy shit!” she gasps as he pulls away.

He grins up at her before getting to his feet and crashing their lips together. She moans into his mouth as she tastes herself on his tongue and Soul's cock twitches again. One of his hands sinks into her hair while the other grabs a handful of her backside through her dress. All he can think about is her lips until he feels her hand grabbing his cock through his trousers.

“Want me to return the favour or do you think you can hold out till later?” she whispers hotly in his ear.

“Oh fuck, please!” he groans, letting his head fall back as she gives his cock another squeeze.

She presses her lips to his again and Soul is all set to lose himself in her kisses again when he hears voices from outside.

“I don't know why you're so bothered,” Black*Star's voice says, “they're probably making out somewhere.”

“Be that as it may we need to find them,” Kid's voice says, “otherwise...”

“Bored now,” Black*Star says and opens the door to the room they're standing in. Both Soul and Maka jump apart as if they've been burnt. “See I told you; making out.”

“Go away Black*Star,” Soul mutters darkly.

“Can we help you?” Maka asks sweetly but there is a definite edge to her voice.

“Your father's looking for you,” Kid says.

Maka groans and rolls her eyes. “Great,” she says, “can I not get one minute worth of peace?” When no one answers she sighs. “Fine, I'll go find him.”

Taking hold of Soul's arm she drags him out of the room, not bothering to look or caring if Black*Star and Kid follow. Soul takes a deep breath, praying that his erection isn't that noticeable, especially if he's going to have to stand in front of Spirit for however long this conversation is going to take. Maka gives him a teasing grin.

“No sulking,” she says.

“Who says I'm sulking?”

“I know that, you're disappointed,” she says.

“Okay yeah I am rather,” he admits.

“Think of this as karma for earlier,” she whispers in his ear. “This is your punishment for being a toad.”

Soul chuckles and shakes his head. “Yeah I guess I deserve that.”

 


End file.
